


The Vending Machine

by Sleepwalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Humor, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Swearing, vending machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepwalking/pseuds/Sleepwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you explain me what happened?"</p>
<p>"Well, I paid this soul eating machine it's price in flesh and it refuses to give my damn Snickers and I'm really getting hungry and the food is just right there and I'm probably too late for my date to show up now,my arm is really sore"he stopped to take two breaths "and did I mentioned the food?"finnaly done with the rambling, Dean stared heartbroken at the food behind the glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vending Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [contagiousdarkness](http://contagiousdarkness.tumblr.com/post/114306087209/colorful-art-for-my-sisters-fic-ao3)

* * *

 

 

It was a hot day of summer in Lawrence,Kansas. Fortunately,it wasn't one of those dog-days. _Thank God._

Dean was wearing a rattled Led Zeppelin t-shirt and his nicest pair of jeans and black Converse. Because thank you very much but his bow legs weren't made for shorts. He was driving the Impala smoothly to the cinema theatre when he remembered his father told him to fill up her tank.

He pulled over in the Gas n' Sip and got out of the car, still humming Ramble On under his breath. After he was done, he went inside to pay for the gas. Once Dean was outside again, he saw the vending machines and he figured that he could use a sweet treat.

Dean digged up in his pockets and pulled triumphantly out a hand of change.He paid the machine the necessary sum and selected a Snickers.

The metal spiral thing retracted itself and the candy bar fell-nope, fucking fantastic, it got stuck. "Son of a bitch" Dean grumbled hitting the vending machine. Still stuck. He got to the thing's side and kicked it and when that didn't work he shook a little too violently the machine. Nothing. Well…you gotta do what you gotta do. Dean kneeled down in front of the devil's bastard child—a.k.a. the vending machine—and pushed his hand up to his forearm and grabbed the hell out of that Snickers bar.

"Halle-fucking-lujah!" said Dean throwing his other arm up and looking up to the heavens.

He got to pull his hand—and his fucking arm actually,because you can't be a Winchester 'till you're elbows deep in the freaking thing—and just his luck, _it got stuck._

_I wonder what will Lisa think if I'd go to the date wearing a freaking vending machine._

Dean stood there for a minute gathering strength to call out for an employee, fully knowing he will probably die of embarrassment and Sam would get the Impala and he will hook his iPod in her because he wouldn't be there to stop his girly little gadget addict of a brother from ruining his baby and destroying the world…—okey, minute's up.

"Uhh…Can I get some help over here?" Dean called as loud as he could get himself to,with his face surely being a tomato with freckles by now. "Preferably from somebody without a camera…and a sense of humor?"

He cringed to himself as he finished the question. Well…how bad can it get from here?

"Cassie, you have a customer calling for you!" said a muffled voice with british accent, probably from the inside of the store. "Fuck you,Balthazar!"said a gravelly voice followed by a crashing sound and a slighty british _'ow!'_ .

The doors opened and a teenager about Dean's age walked out, surviving the area in the search of the customer in need of help.

The minute his eyes zeroed on Dean, there were about two seconds in which the employee—and goddammit what a gorgeous employee—seemed to be at a complete lost of what to think and how to react regarding the greened eyed boy currently very attached to the vending machine.

The blue eyed boy seemed to come to his senses and started walking towards Dean wearing a curious expression one will reserve for watching _really_ exotic animals-like a transparent frog or something.

Suddenly realising how bad this could look, Dean blurted out "I paid for my Snickers, Scout's honor! "

That only served to make the dark haired employee furrow his eyebrows and tilt his head slightly to the side, looking like a confused little bird. Dean couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to pinch the other boy's cheeks and make _awww_ noises or kiss that little frown away.

After it was clear that Dean would offer no other explanation—opting instead to just sit there and look pretty while apparently performing an 'abortion gone wrong' to a vending machine— the employee,slow and hesitant like he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, asked "Could you explain me what happened?"

"Well, I paid this soul eating machine it's price in flesh and it refuses to give my damn Snickers and I'm really getting hungry and the food is just _right there_  and I'm probably too late for my date to show up now,my arm is really sore"he stopped to take two breaths "and did I mentioned the food?"finnaly done with the rambling, Dean stared heartbroken at the food behind the glass.

"Um… One moment please."said the employee walking back into the shop.

Dean stood there looking at the recently vacated space and after a few moments he opted instead to watch the door, hoping that when the boy returned, he will be his 'knight in shining armor' and not just fetching a camera.

When the boy did return, it was with what appeared to be a chocolate chip muffin and…  _a rose_? 

"Here." he says, handing Dean the muffin. Deep gravelly voice causing goosebumps erupt on the Dean's skin, a blush making his freckles stand out even more.

Dean looked at the muffin, and then at the boy, and then again at the muffin and finally settling on the boy. He opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again to croak a "What?" 

Remembering proper manners, he tried again "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, 'cause I do, thank you by the way, but… why?"

"Well…"the blue eyed man started, moving even closer to Dean—and  _wow_ Dean wanted to see those eyes with pupils lust-blown wide and— _not the time to get an inappropriate boner _ "Your main concern seemed to be the food, since you did said it twice. Therefore, yourfirst problem is solved. And I phoned somebody to come as quickly as possible and partially dismember the machine to free you from the 'soul eating machine' as you put it and btw it will be at least forty-five minutes— sorry— which solves your third problem."

"Eh… at least I have food."said Dean trying to rip the protection foil of the muffin one-handed, brows furrowed in concentration.

When he finally managed to do it, he processed the rest of the employee's replica and he realised something "What is my second problem?" "I believe it is your lack of the date you were prepared for."answered the dark haired boy, a cheeky smirk playing at his lips.

Dean felt his dick twitch at the look the blue eyed was giving him. He was like carnal sin and more, more than just a quick fuck, although Dean couldn't not imagine himself being bound over o flat surface and pound into by this beautiful stranger, couldn't help but imagining those slightly chapped lips whispering his name and filthy promises in his ear.

And couldn't, _for the love of God, he couldn't  _stop trying to imagine how those perfect lips will look laughing at one of Dean's jokes or around a smile while Dean will introduce him to his family.

Dean shook his head and laughed a tiny little laugh, trying to shake offthe thoughts probably caused by heat-stroke or something about blood circulation getting fucked up because his arm is still stuck in the beast's heart.  _I dunno, I'm no doctor_ _._

"Gonna help me with that problem too? 'Cause I'm totally in for it but I'm a little held up at the moment."said Dean smiling at— _I still don't know his name—_ "I'm Dean by the way."

"Castiel"

"…Could you repeat that?" _oh goddammt could you be more awkward???Get it together Dean for fuck's sake!_ Great,he was blushing like a nun at sex ed and now his brain was screaming at him.

"It's Castiel"he said with a quirk of his lips.

"Castiel" Dean tested the name on his lips "It's badass."

That got him a surprised chuckle and a murmured 'thank you'.

They stood there and stared into each other's eyes for God knows how long,until Castiel moved his hand from his side and gave the rose he was holding to Dean,who took it dumbly.

"What for?" Dean asked confused with a little furrow of his brows.

"I thought it was obvious.We're on a date."

"Like, right now? Here?" Dean asked, gesturing at the vending machine.

"I did buy you dinner,"Castiel said, gesturing at the muffin which stood forgotten in Dean's hand, both boys too enraptured with each other to observe anything but each other "and I gave you a rose—cliche, I know, but we're in the parking lot of a gas station, not really that many options—so, yes we're on a date."

Dean felt a grin slowly growing on his face and he gestured at the pavement in front of him"In that case, take a seat, Cas."

"Cas?" Castiel asked sitting down in front of Dean far more into his personal space than is socially acceptable.

"Yeah, Castiel is kind of a mouthful… and I'd rather have a mouthful of Castiel another way if you know what I mean."

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
